


Let The Wrong One In

by Saint_Rick_The_Dick



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Rough Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 05:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13024326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saint_Rick_The_Dick/pseuds/Saint_Rick_The_Dick
Summary: Toxic Rick x Reader. You take a trip through the detox chamber. Rick gets removed. He wants back in.This is for all you Sanchez babes who, like me, live with a space grandpa brain parasite who doesn’t know how to shut the fuck up and leave you alone. The idea was born from a conversation with my internet BFF.





	Let The Wrong One In

 

The Detox was successful, and you stepped out of the chamber feeling clean, refreshed, born anew. An aura of purity - the virtuous glow of a mind and body unhindered by the depravity and disillusionment which so often clouded your thoughts, your judgement - illuminated your features. No longer plagued by your ravenous demons, you felt hopeful and looked forward to the rewards this new outlook might bring to your life. Maybe you’d even be able to sleep now.

While nervous, you were fascinated by what your toxic self might reveal. How glorious would she be in her shameless demeanor? Her brazen attitude? So when the attendant offered you the opportunity to see this previously shadowed part of yourself, you seized it.

That Detox Chamber had removed  _something,_  but whatever it was - it didn’t look like you.

First, the thing you saw on the screen, was a He. Considering you were a She this was entirely unexpected. Second, he was  _old_. Much older than you, definitely in his 60s, possibly 70s. His hair was a  mess of erratic spikes and he was lanky, his limbs long and wiry. You couldn’t tell for certain, but he appeared tall - a towering mass of a man stomping around in a lab coat and a pair of loafers. And he was entirely  _green_ , dripping with some strange substance that reminded you of nuclear sludge. Obviously displeased with his new surroundings, he was ranting, gesticulating. He pulled a flask from an inside pocket and took a long pull before turning and heading towards the camera where he graced you with a sneer, his odd unibrow a V of rage.

“What - what the  _fuck_  am I doing in here? Wh-where is she? Where’s that slut? I-I-I didn’t say she could  _remove me_. Y-y-you little - you little whore - LET ME OUT. I  _own_  you!”

Backing away, eyes wide, you shook your head in disbelief. There had to have been some kind of mistake, and you looked to the attendant for confirmation.

“I’m sorry, but there must have been an error during the detoxification process. Maybe you need the machine recalibrated? I appreciate your help with everything, but I think it’s best I go. Please just dispose of - _that_.”

Motioning towards the screen, you grimaced as the enraged man continued his tirade, referring to you in language colorful enough to make you blush. You didn’t look back when you walked out the door.

A week had passed, and already your life was noticeably better. You slept - 8 hours a night of uninterrupted, dreamless slumber - your eating habits improved and you’d stopped drinking almost entirely. The misanthropy and anxiety that drove you to avoid most social situations had evaporated, and as a result you’d made three new friends. Having forgotten entirely about your toxic self, you were humming, getting ready for bed when you heard the shatter of breaking glass. Imagining the work of a clumsy cat, you rushed from your room into the hallway only to run face first into another person. But, this wasn’t some unknown intruder - it was  _him_.

“ _Ohmygod._ ”

He was terrifying and taller than your first impressions lead you to believe. The lines of his arms and legs too long, his hips and shoulders too narrow, but when his large hand came up to grip your throat the thing you noticed immediately was his  _strength_. He was impossibly strong, and as you clawed at his fingers, desperate, he leered down, his lips twisted into a snarl.

“Heeeey, baby.  _Miss me_?”

You tried to respond, but he was squeezing too hard, cutting off your air, making your voice come out in a pitiful squeak. The green gunk that covered his body dripped onto your shirt, slid down off of his legs to puddle onto the carpet. What was that stuff? But he forced your focus back to him with a jerk of your neck.

“I-I believe I asked you a question, slut! Whatever. I-it doesn’t matter. I’m  _back._  A-a-and you’re gonna let me in there whether you like it or not.”

Using his hold on you, he threw you to the floor where you hit hard on one hip, your head bouncing. The carpet absorbed some of the blow, but it still made you dizzy, disoriented enough that when you felt him start to tug on the waistband of your leggings you didn’t respond immediately. Realizing his intentions, you shrieked and tried to fight, to kick him away from you, but he merely caught you by your ankle and used it to pull you in closer, pushing his way between your legs. All the while, that green slime continued to fall from him in fat droplets, landing on your chest, your face, one spilling into your mouth and making you gag. This gave him ideas.

“D-don’t like the way this shit tastes, huh?  _Me neither_.”

Smashing his lips to yours, he bit you, forcing you to open for him. It was then you noticed the way your body arced to his touch, how your hips were rolling up against his crotch, searching for friction, for something _familiar_. You moaned as he ripped at your shirt, revealing your breasts, and when he tweaked your nipple the whimper of pleasure that escaped you was genuine, involuntary. Breaking the kiss, he grinned, victorious.

“That’s right. Y-y-you missed this. Don’t _lie._ ”

But that warning was unnecessary, as the reaction you had to his hard cock grinding against you was enough to tell him he was right.

“L-let’s see how wet you are.”

Snaking a hand between your bodies, he slipped two fingers into your pussy, making you keen and thrust your hips. Biting at your neck and shoulder, he curled inside of you, beckoning, finding that sweet spot that made your mind go blank.

“Mmm, soaked for me. I-I knew it.”

He bit his lip and watched your face as he fucked you with his hand, the way your eyes threatened to flutter closed and how your cheeks flushed with pleasure. When he withdrew his fingers you whined at the loss, the emptiness, but there was a rustle of fabric and then the head of his cock was at your entrance, running along your slick slit a moment before he shoved inside with a hiss. And  _oh god_  it was so big and you wailed as it stretched you, the burn exquisite and horrible.

“Goooood girl. Y-y-you always take my dick - a perfect little slut. Just - just for me.”

When he started to fuck you, his hips picking up a vicious rhythm, it was as if coming out of an amnestic fog, so recognizable were his movements, his stuttered words and growls. You crawled through that mental block, scraping, pulling yourself past the denial, past the bliss he was inflicting upon you to ask him a very important question.

“Who - who are you?  _What_  are you?!”

He chuckled, running his tongue along your neck, leaving a trail of green tinted saliva. He answered you between thrusts, his voice low and delicious in your ear.

“Don’t you remember me, baby? I-I-I’m your  _God_.”

At that you wailed, the memories flooding back in blinding pieces, in bits and flashes of color.

“Oh _fuck,_  RICK!”

Saying his name was a catalyst, and he moaned, his teeth digging into your shoulder once more, before he soothed the bruised skin with a sloppy kiss.

“See? I-I-I knew you didn’t forget me.”

Sobbing, you nodded as your release crested. Rick felt you clench, knew you were close, and encouraged your downfall, your dive into those murky depths, a pleasure and terror that only he could provide.

“Cum for me. Go on, slut. Do it.”

And with a final wordless cry you did, your climax hitting, beautiful and horrible, perfect in its intensity, making you squeeze your eyes shut against that returning darkness as Rick broke you down and destroyed you for his own selfish pleasure. Because he could, because you let him. You called his name and heard him groan, his teeth pressed to your cheek as he fucked you back open, working towards his own completion. Cursing and praising you in equal measure, he came, his thrusts slowly halting, and you could feel his cock throb inside of you as he filled you.

Your eyes were still shut, but when you finally opened them, you sat up abruptly and looked around, confused.

He was  _gone_. The carpet surrounding you was covered in that same green substance that had dripped from his body, and you groaned as you wondered how you would ever get the stain out. Running your hand through your hair, you felt an old familiar tug, a faint calling, far in the back of your mind. It slowly came to the forefront, commanding attention, burning up your brain with its demands, its  _needs_.

“Get to work, baby. Y-y-you got shit to  _do._ ”


End file.
